To date, we've isolated nearly 100 monoclonal antibodies and characterized their functionality in vitro. Approximately half a dozen of these have been made into chimeric antibody receptors and tested in vitro. A few of those were down selected for in vivo testing, which is ongoing. In addition, we have made two distinct adeno associated viruses expressing 2 monoclonal antibodies. we have shown that these express antibodies to high levels in mice, and in pilot experiments in nonhuman primates. Challenge experiments in this latter model are underway. Finally, we have initiated experiments to test the therapeutic as well as preventive potency of these antibodies delivered by passive immunization.